Survivor: Faroe Islands
|previousseason=Winners at War |nextseason= }} is the inaugural season of Bleak Moonlight's Survivor. It features a cast of sixteen castaways, half from the United Kingdom and half from the United States. Twists *'Britain vs. America': The two tribes this season, Gratis and Imperium, are split between nationalities. Half of the cast are from the United Kingdom, and half of the cast are from the United States. *'The Hidden Immunity Idol': Hidden Immunity Idols are hidden in virtually any space the castaways have access to during the game. A hidden immunity idol can grant one castaway immunity from a single tribal council if played before the votes have been read by Probst. Upon being played, the idol will negate all votes that have been cast for the castaway, and thus the castaway with the second highest amount of votes will be eliminated instead. It is unknown how many will be hidden during the cycle of the season. **'Timed Hidden Immunity Idol': Timed Hidden Immunity Idols are the same as immunity idols, however, they have a time limit attached to them. When they are found, they must be played at the next tribal council. If the player who has found it is immune, they must will it to a member of the losing tribe to use at their tribal council. *'One World': All of the castaways will have to live together in one camp, while participating in challenges and tribal councils with their designated tribe. This allows for a different tribe dynamic, where alliances can form across both tribes. It also allows the tribes to do deals with each other in order to aid their survival. *'Tribal Chiefs': Tribal Chiefs are the elected leaders of the tribes at the beginning of the season. As chiefs, Pennellope and Rupert are expected to help guide their team, and were given immunity from the first tribal council in return. *'Legacy Advantage': The Legacy Advantage in Faroe Islands allows the user to grant themselves individually immunity at either the Final 9 or the Final 5. It cannot be used at any other time, and if the castaway is eliminated before they have the chance to play it, they must will it to another player of their choice who is still in the running. *'Exile Island': After the tribe switch, Exile Island made a brief return after Georgia was left tribe-less. Instead of the typical hidden immunity idol being hidden on the island, the Legacy Advantage was instead hidden, and ultimately found. *'Final Three': A final three will be in place this season. Castaways } !rowspan="6" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |2 |- | |Leah Smith 22, Texas Riding Instructor | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |7 |- | |Clay Mitchel 46, Idaho Personal Trainer | |3rd Voted Out Day 9 |5 |- | |Shay Shipton 25, Swansea Personal Trainer | | |4th Voted Out Day 13 |5 |- | |Rose Moreton 22, Leeds Primary School Teacher | | |5th Voted Out Day 16 |4 |- | |Aidan Monroe 23, Manchester Farmer | | |6th Voted Out Day 19 |6 |- | |Morgana King 36, Maine Housewife | | !rowspan="10" |7th Voted Out Juror #1 Day 22 |7 |- | |Darius Lomax 26, Virginia Hockey Player | | |8th Voted Out Juror #2 Day 25 |11 |- | |Lynette Green 29, California Businesswoman | | |9th Voted Out Juror #3 Day 27 |8 |- | |Georgia Fielding 20, London Social Media Personality | | |10th Voted Out Juror #4 Day 30 |6 |- | |Dexter Fletcher 19, Michigan Waiter | | |11th Voted Out Juror #5 Day 33 |9 |- | |Pennellope Fisher 19, Middlesborough Student | | |12th Voted Out Juror #6 Day 36 |4 |- | |Owain Sharp 19, Newcastle Student | | |Eliminated Juror #7 Day 38 |5 |- | |Flavia Lamborghini 24, Brighton Sales Assistant | | |Third Place Day 39 |6 |- | |Ashleigh Lazenby 40, Kentucky Personal Assistant | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |1 |- | |Rupert Cartwright 41, Pennsylvania Retired Navy Veteran | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |8 |} Episode Guide Voting History } | | | |- | }} |align="left"|Dexter | | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="2" | | | |- | }} |align="left"|Georgia | | | | | | | | | | | |colspan="3" | | | |- | }} |align="left"|Lynette | | | | | | | | | |colspan="5" | | | |- | }} |align="left"|Darius | | | | | | | | |colspan="6" | | | |- | }} |align="left"|Morgana | | | | | | | |colspan="7" | | | |- | |align="left"|Aidan | | | | | | |colspan="11" |- | |align="left"|Rose | | | | | |colspan="12" |- | |align="left"|Shay | | | | |colspan="13" |- | |align="left"|Clay | | | |colspan="14" |- | |align="left"|Leah | | |colspan="15" |- | |align="left"|Randall | |colspan="16" |- |colspan="19" align="left"|'Notes:' :1: Flavia played the Gratis hidden immunity idol on herself, negating 6 votes against her. :2: Georgia was not picked for a tribe at the schoolyard pick, meaning she was sent to Exile Island. :3: Owain and Rupert participated in a fire-making competition, Rupert won, eliminating Owain. |} Trivia * is the first fanon by Bleak on the wiki. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Complete